callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
High Value Individual
The 'HVI '''was an American in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, who lived at 4677 Brookmere Road in Arcadia. He was said to be in possession of critical intelligence documents. General Shepherd then informed Sergeant Foley's squad to rescue him from a panic room at the end of "Exodus". His challenge code was 'Icepick' and the countersign was "Phoenix'. When Sgt. Foley, Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez reached the house with the panic room, a crashed C-130 Hercules had blown a large chunk of the house apart, and it had already been invaded by Russians. Upon entering the panic room, the Rangers discovered the HVI dead, and a dead Russian soldier outside the room. Ramirez collected the remnants of the briefcase in the panic room while Dunn took pictures of the dead Russians, who had unusual tattoos, to send to G2 for analysis. Trivia *When you look at his body, there is a mobile phone. He might have made a last desperate call to or from Shepherd due to there being speculation of the briefcase containing info of Shepherd's motives. *Although Foley states that there was no sign of forced entry, there are obvious signs of a struggle. There is a used flashbang, still giving off a bit of smoke in the back of the room, which may have been used to blind the HVI while a special ops team breached the room. The dead Russian is another obvious one; he may have been killed in a firefight between the HVI and the Russians. Also, there are bloody footsteps leaving and entering the panic room, which could be the footsteps of other Russians. Lastly, a Russian soldier is seen downstairs getting food from a refrigerator, meaning he had probably been settled there for awhile. It is possible that the HVI holds some clues about the relation between Shepherd and Makarov and both sides wanted him dead. The HVI must have deliberately let the Russian soldiers inside (they are probably Makarov's men as they have tattoos on their neck) therefore no sign of forced entry was found and eventually a fight broke out as the HVI found out that the soldiers came for his life. *It's possible that Shepherd knew he was dead and sent the Rangers to make sure as he might have had info about his plan. *It may be that the HVI had information on Makarov. Shepherd, wanting to remove Makarov now that his war had been started, sent Foley's team to rescue the HVI for possible leads on Makarov's location, but didn't arrive in time to keep him from being executed by Makarov's men. * "Icepick" and "Phoenix", respectively, could be referring to climbing the cliffs in the beginning of "Cliffhanger" and to Fire Base Phoenix, where "S.S.D.D." takes place. *There is a Desert Eagle on the ground next to the dead body in the panic room resembling the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare model, although it cannot be picked up. *If the player goes prone by the briefcase, a brochure inside titled "Infinity Education: MW2 Never Die," is visible, although it cannot be picked up or used for anything. *There is also a journal that says "MW2 Weapons: In MW2 We Trust," and the letters IW stitched onto one of the briefcase pockets. *The dead Russian found near the panic room looks very similar to Viktor from the No Russian mission. While it is never said that this is Viktor, the dead Russian has the exact same appearance and tattoos as Viktor meaning it could as well be him. This suggests that Makarov was involved. Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Characters